Just One Touch
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse.  When you get cockblocked over and over again, after a while, you get a little desperate. Smut. Dwighthan.


**Title:** Just One Touch  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Smut NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When you get cockblocked over and over again, after a while, you get a little desperate. Dwighthan.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little

Sexual frustration is a bad thing. It's a really bad thing. There are only so many times you can be turned on and left to sweat it out. For Dwight it had happened often enough and he'd finally cracked. He wasn't sure what it was that finally broke him. Maybe it was the way he'd watched Ethan get dressed that morning, tilting his head to the side as he watched every curve of Ethan's muscles. He couldn't stop himself smiling and Ethan looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He kissed Dwight long and slow, smirking as he pulled away, whispering a goodbye and leaving Dwight hot and bothered.

Maybe it was the way Ethan had stretched, revealing a perfect sliver of smooth skin. Maybe it was the way he'd passed Dwight in the hallway and winked at him. Yeah. That was probably it.

Lessons for the day were over and all Dwight wanted was some relief. He rushed back to his room, groaning in frustration when he found that Ethan wasn't back yet. He looked around the room, running a hand through his hair.

Dwight was desperate. If Ethan wasn't there to help, then he'd just have to help himself. He slumped onto the bed, taking a heavy breath. He never did this, not unless it was absolutely necessary. He lifted his hands, closing his eyes. Ethan's hands were just a little bigger than his. He tried to imagine his hands were Ethan's as he slid them under his shirt and along his stomach. Ethan's hands were warm. They moved slowly across Dwight's skin, drawing out every touch.

Dwight sighed softly, moving his hands further up his chest. He let his finger tips catch on his nipples, his breath hitching. Every brush of skin was Ethan, every hot warmth that coiled through his stomach was at that thought.

He pulled his shirt off, running his hands down his sides. He pictured Ethan above him, pressing him into the bed. Ethan smiled down at him and his fingers moved down, down, his fingertips brushing just under the waistband of his pants.

Dwight groaned softly, the images in his head making him lose a little bit of his control, moving a little faster. He couldn't move too fast though. He knew Ethan would take it slow, draw it out, make him beg.

He ran a hand over the bulge in his pants, slowly and softly palming himself through the fabric. He let out a breathy moan, unable to stop himself. His hips bucked forward, increasing the pressure and he let out a shuddering breath, murmuring Ethan's name. That was more than he could take. He had to feel more.

Dwight pictured Ethan's hands on his jeans, pulling them slowly down, along with his boxers. He shivered, moving his hands along his thighs, biting his lip as his nails scratched his skin. He was so close, his hands brushing passed sensitive skin. His hands slowly brushed over his length and he let out an uncontrollable moan. That felt /so/ good. Dwight's back arched as he let his fingers curl around himself, slowly stroking. Each breath became a little ragged as his strokes became a little firmer.

It was at that moment that the door started to open. Dwight glanced over, his eyes slightly wide with every intention of telling whoever it was to get out and o threaten them with his silver blade at a later time. When he caught a glimpse of Ethan's face, he sighed in relief, stroking a little faster. He mewled, his toes curling as pleasure washed through him.

Dwight opened his eyes as the bed dipped, looking into blue ones. Ethan ran his hand along Dwight's side, whispering, "Don't stop."

Dwight moaned louder this time, the thought of Ethan watching him turning him on even more. He trusted his hips into his hand, "E-Ethan…"

He moved his free hand to Ethan's cheek, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dwight wrapped his leg around Ethan's waist, giving himself more leverage, moaning louder as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"E-Ethan…so close…please…" Dwight spoke between breaths, his whole body writhing beneath Ethan.

Ethan leaned close, whispering into Dwight's ear, "Let go baby."

The sound of Ethan's voice was so good and Dwight found himself screaming Ethan's name, stroking himself through his release. When he finally stopped, he looked up into Ethan's eyes, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

Ethan smirked, leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the sticky mess Dwight had left. Dwight bit his lip, moaning under his breath as he watched Ethan lick his stomach. As Ethan's tongue licked him clean with warm, wet swipes, Dwight's stomach muscles quivered.

When Ethan finally finished, he crawled up Dwight's body, kissing him softly, "Well I wasn't expecting to come back to that."

Dwight wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, holding him close, biting Ethan's lip, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"It was hot. Seeing you. Like that. Over me."

"Really?" Dwight smirked, running his hand along Ethan's chest, slowly moving down. He finally stopped, rubbing his palm against the obvious bulge in Ethan's pants, "Do you need some assistance?"

Ethan groaned, grinding his hips into Dwight's hand, "Mmm touch me."

Dwight rolled them, grinning down at Ethan, "Where?"

"Everywhere."


End file.
